


Morning Tea

by Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids (Ang_4)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids
Summary: Kya and Lin enjoy some Morning tea
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Morning Tea

Morning Tea 

Kya smiled and thanked Lin as she set down the tea on the small table before her.  
"Of course, my love." Lin smiled wide as she leaned over to kiss Kya before moving to sit at the table with her own cup. They sat in pleasant silence as Lin read the paper and Kya watched the sunrise slowly light up the earth bender's face.  
Kya smiled gently as she glanced away from Lin just as the younger woman looked up to her, Kya looked out the window, pretending to watch the sunrise instead.  
A smirk on Lin's face told Kya she caught her staring, not wanting to break the happy peace Lin just simply held her hand out on the table for Kya to take.  
Kya accepted and held her hand tight a moment before setting back to relax in the morning light.  
A song came to Kya’s mind and she bit her lip as she started to hum the tune, just loud enough for her girlfriend to hear her.  
‘It's nice when you tell me  
“I love you”  
But love's not what you say  
It's what you do’ she hummed the tune but it was clear and soft. Lin smiled at the tune and took a sip of her tea not giving into temptation that easily.  
“I've given you all that I’ve got to give  
But that river is frozen  
And showing no signs of thawing  
There’s a big part of me  
That nobody's reaching  
A lesson I need  
That nobody's teaching  
My love shines bright  
But it’s not too smart  
So I'm giving you  
Every tiny bit of my heart” Kya started to sing trying to lure Lin into a duet.  
“ I wanna get it when I give it  
And know it when I do it  
I like it when I love it  
Yeah I love it when I like it” Kya smiled wide not backing down as Lin glanced up at her and pretended to not notice.  
“Take the dare, take the dare  
I dare you to love me” Kya shifted to pull Lin’s hand to her mouth and gently kissed the police chief’s knuckles knowing how sensitive Lin’s hands are with the bending and seismic sense. Lin smiled wide as she looked to Kya. Love shining so bright in Lin’s eyes Kya felt like crying with joy. She knew first hand just how expressionless those dark green eyes could be, and though the memory of Amon was far behind them Kya could never stop herself from feeling overjoyed when Lin was happy. Kya was so caught up in Lin’s eyes that she forgot completely that she had started a duet until Lin opened her mouth and started on the song where Kya left off.  
“I used to think love  
Was a walk in a park  
Where daffodils bloom  
And it never gets dark  
But a truth untold  
Can die on the vine  
In a matter of time  
It can start to sound  
Like you're lying  
The pain I am feeling  
Don't seem like it's healing” Lin’s voice rang out strong and clean and so beautiful, Kya felt her tears fill her eyes and start to fall over her cheeks. She melted when Lin sang…  
A frown quickly took hold of Lin’s face as she moved to cup Kya’s face and catch the tears.  
“Kya whats wrong?” she asked her whole demeanor changing in a blink of an eye as she thought something was horribly wrong.  
“No, no things wrong, i just…” Kya shook her head as she chuckled past a sob. “I love you so much.” she smiled to let Lin know she was okay. Lin nodded and moved to scoot her chair close to Kya and pulled the woman close to her.  
“I love you too, so much…” 

~Maybe I'm dreaming  
A fool for believing in you  
I'm bright but I'm not too smart  
Cause I'm giving you  
Every tiny bit of my heart ~

**Author's Note:**

> ~ ~  
> this is the song, I also HC that this is what Lin sounds like singing  
> I Dare You To Love Me - Holly Palmer  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itX35LnBKzA


End file.
